villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Eleanor Chalet
Eleanor Chalet is a major antagonist in Akashic Records of Bastard Magic Instructor, who appeared as the main antagonist in Volume 2 and the secondary antagonist in Volume 3 in Light Novel and in Season 1 of its anime adaptation. She is a necromancer and member and second-in-command of the terrorist organisation known as Researchers of Divine Wisdom. She was voiced by Yōko Hikasa in the Japanese version and voiced by Amanda Gish in the English version. Appearance Eleanor appears to be a young woman possibly 18 years old or in her 20s, with short black hair and blue eyes. She always wears a green maid outfit when she worked for Queen Alicia, even after by the time she fights. Personality She appears to be a kind, calm, polite, and caring person serving the queen of Alzano Empire. However, her true personality shows her to be sadistic, cunning and ruthless, as she hides as a maid. She is also shown to be a sadomasochist, taking many hits from her battles and treating it as an expression of lust and seems to know Glenn Radars's strength. Despite having no problem with the experiments that her organization performs on Rumia and other women, she despises abusing them as she killed Burks for choking Rumia. She seems taunt her comrades due to their failure when Burks' creations were being defeated by Glenn and Albert. Biography Background At some point prior to the main story, Eleanor joined and became second-of-command of Researchers of Divine Wisdom, which pursues the mastery and understanding magic, even to use sacrifices as necessary. During that time she became the maid of the Queen. The Magic Games Festival She is first seen walking down a hall talking to Zelos Draghart about Alzano Imperial Magic Academy's incident, Zelos asks why Alicia would go such a place. Eleanor tells him that the daughter of Queen Alicia attends the academy, with Zelos saying Alicia is concerned of her daughter's safety. As they enter a room, Eleanor informs Alicia that she brought the grand commander of the imperial guard discussing about the Princess Ermiana's (whose under the identity Rumia Tingel) status at the academy. During the festival, Eleanor tells Celica Arfonia the necklace she gave to Alicia was a curse and putting her life in to use for the Researchers of Divine Wisdom's mission. She then tells her that the only way to release the death curse if she wants to save Alicia. Later, she tries to flee from the festival as the conditional cursed necklace was destroyed, she was confronted by Albert Frazer. He questions her why she and her organization tried kill the former princess Rumia, she replied with only two words, "Akashic Records". Before Re=L Rayford could attack her, Eleanor escapes, vanishing from the area. Project Revive Life When Re=L join Gleen, Sistine and Rumia in a school-trip, Rainer, whose disguised himself as Re=L's brother, Sion, telling Eleanor they made preparations for the Amplifier, which they both seek their "dreams". As Rainer went to Re=L to make her believe that he was her brother that died 3 years ago, Albert scouts the beach, only for stopped by Eleanor's barrier. As both Albert and Eleanor's conversation ended, they engaged into combat, using both her necromancy and magic to sadistically fighting Albert. As they continued to fight, Albert senses Glenn being injured by Re=L, revealing Eleanor has been distracting him before retreating. Soon after his success, Eleanor, Rainer and Burks, started to extract all her mana while Re=L was forced to watch her friend in suffering, Eleanor discover that Albert put a magical signal on her. When Glenn and Albert invaded their laboratory and defeated Burks' creations, Eleanor mocks him as his creatures are killed by them. As Burks leaves the room to deal with Glenn, Eleanor orders Re=L to kill Glenn And Albert. Later, after Rainer's plan failed, Eleanor is seen holding the entire Project Revive Life ritual. Quotes }} Trivia * Eleanor is also one of the three villains from the series that is considered a Karma Houdini as for now. Other than Jatice Lowfan and the Leader of "Researcher of Divine Wisdom". Somewhat justified as the arc for both of them have not finished yet. * Eleanor is the only villain to appear in the chibi previews in the anime. Category:Necromancers Category:Anime Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Heretics Category:Perverts Category:Psychopath Category:Right-Hand Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Cult Leaders Category:Terrorists Category:Magic Category:Archenemy Category:Nemesis Category:Game Changer Category:Homicidal Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:The Heavy Category:Misanthropes Category:Criminals Category:Minion Category:Provoker Category:Arrogant Category:Misandrists Category:Fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:Sophisticated Category:Delusional Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Sadomasochists Category:Sadists Category:Charismatic Category:Lawful Evil Category:Murderer Category:Torturer Category:Strategic Category:Monster Master Category:Saboteurs Category:Summoners Category:Conspirators Category:Liars Category:Military Category:Friend of a Hero Category:One-Man Army Category:Fanatics Category:Opportunists Category:Assassins Category:Leader Category:Kidnapper Category:Traitor Category:Enigmatic Category:Spy